


Soft Kitty but it's the Riddler

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Ever wondered what Sheldon Cooper's lullaby 'Soft Kitty' could be with Edward starring the kitty ?





	Soft Kitty but it's the Riddler

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because one day I sang it to myself but was thinking (as ever) about the Riddler, so I said 'Eddie' instead of 'kitty'.  
> <3

_Soft Eddie,_

_Warm Eddie,_

_Little Riddle-boy..._

_Happy Eddie,_

_Sleepy Eddie,_

_Think, think, think._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it, you just sang it with the melody ;)
> 
> Ps : Also works with "Little genius kid..."  
> I like both ^^


End file.
